


super sweet, sealed with a kiss

by gothfob



Series: poly verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, also no smut sorry, and domestic bliss, and then cuddle, have a nice car ride, make breakfast together, thats it thats the fic, they go grocery shopping, this is just everything i want in life tbh, this is just fluff, this is the cutest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfob/pseuds/gothfob
Summary: The hazy summer nights are nearly over, fading into the crisp air of fall. Patrick and Pete collapsed into bed together as soon as they got home from tour. Gabe is supposed to be back from his own summer tour any minute now.It’s early morning, and Patrick’s jetlagged body has decided it’s time to be awake again. He definitely hasn’t slept enough, still sore and tired. But his mind is racing a mile a minute, mostly in excitement. He usually doesn’t get up before noon, but his body is thrumming with the knowledge Gabe will be home soon.Or the one where Pete, Patrick, and Gabe go grocery shopping and are unbearably sappy.





	super sweet, sealed with a kiss

The hazy summer nights are nearly over, fading into the crisp air of fall. Patrick and Pete collapsed into bed together as soon as they got home from tour. Gabe is supposed to be back from his own summer tour any minute now. 

It’s early morning, and Patrick’s jetlagged body has decided it’s time to be awake again. He definitely hasn’t slept enough, still sore and tired. But his mind is racing a mile a minute, mostly in excitement. He usually doesn’t get up before noon, but his body is thrumming with the knowledge Gabe will be home soon. 

Patrick sits up and looks over at Pete, laying beside him. He’s tangled in the cotton sheets, naked. His tawny skin is a contrast to the sheets wrapped around his torso. One of his arms is reaching out towards Patrick, his hand fumbling against the spot Patrick was just occupying. Patrick smiles fondly as he watches Pete’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

“P’trick?” Pete mumbles. “Come back to bed.” Pete sounds half-asleep, unable to even open his eyes. Patrick chuckles, grabbing Pete’s hand and squeezing to try to reassure him.

“I’d love to, but Gabe will be here any second. I’m too excited to sleep. I was gonna see what we have for a welcome home breakfast.” Patrick says. 

Pete opens his eyes at this, and sits up so fast he gets a head rush. 

“Fuck, I forgot he was coming back this morning.” Pete says, and then he breaks out into his most magnificent smile. 

“Yeah. How about you go shower and I’ll see what we have to eat.” Patrick suggests, getting up and stretching his arms up above his head. His shirt rides up a little, showing his pale belly. Pete stares at him for a moment, mouth open. 

“Sorry, what?” Pete asks, shaking his head. Patrick giggles.

“Oh, come on. You’re the one who’s naked right now, not me.” Patrick snorts at Pete’s dopey expression. 

“You don’t have to be completely naked for me to look at you. You look good in clothes, too. It’s distracting, either way.” Pete huffs. Patrick leans over the side of the bed to kiss Pete on the lips, morning breath and all.

“Whatever you say, dear. Now go shower, would you? You stink.” Patrick scrunches up his nose dramatically, as if disgusted. Pete can’t even bring himself to scowl, he just keeps smiling and gets up. Patrick is not ashamed to say that he watches Pete’s hips sway all the way to the bathroom. 

Patrick makes his way downstairs to their kitchen and opens up the fridge to see what they have. It’s nearly empty, aside from water bottles and a pack of beers. Patrick frowns and shuts the door. He probably should’ve expected this.They were gone for months on tour, after all. Anything they might have here has probably expired, anyways. 

Even though he knows it’s fruitless, he searches the cabinets too. They’re filled with cereal boxes, many of which are nearly empty or stale. Patrick decides to throw all of boxes out, just so he doesn’t have to look at the mess. He also wants to make room for the stuff they’re going to have to buy today. Grocery shopping is definitely in order, as soon as Gabe gets here. 

Patrick is startled when muscled arms wrap him up from behind. Pete snuck up on him, smelling clean from the shower but also decidedly wet and dripping all over Patrick’s pajamas. Patrick can’t even bring himself to get upset about it. He has to change, anyhow. No big deal. 

Patrick smiles and tilts his head, giving Pete more access to his neck. He places his hands over Pete’s on his waist. 

Pete trails kisses down the expanse of his pale neck. Patrick basks in the attention, soaking in the feeling of the sun rays hitting his face as they come through the blinds in the kitchen in strips. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Pete asks, muffled into Patrick’s skin. 

“We don’t have anything except old cereal. I just threw it all out. We’ll have to stop by the store once Gabe gets here.” Patrick tells him. Pete snorts into his neck.

“Why am I not surprised by that? We really need to have someone stock us up before we get home.” 

“I don’t mind.” Patrick shrugs. “It’s nice, going grocery shopping together. It feels all domestic.” Patrick admits, a little sheepish. 

“Aw, Tricky. That’s so sweet.” Pete laughs and turns Patrick in his arms to face him. He’s clad only in a pair of white jeans that are skin tight and one of those spiky belts. 

“Lose your shirt?” Patrick teases, raising his eyebrows. Patrick slides his hands up Pete’s arms and rests them on his bare chest. 

“Nah. I just felt like torturing you.” Pete smirks. Before Patrick can reply, he hears a key turn in the lock of their front door. 

Gabe throws the door open with a flourish, all long legs and dark eyes. Patrick turns around in Pete’s arms and smiles at him. Pete lets go of Patrick in order to open his arms wide in invitation. 

Gabe drops his bags on the tiled floor and runs towards them, looking weirdly like a puppy. Gabe squishes Patrick between his and Pete’s chests. He doesn’t mind it one bit, he feels secure sandwiched between two men he loves dearly. Gabe smells a bit like the airport, but otherwise he smells like himself. It’s comforting. His hugs are always warm and tight. Patrick has missed him.

Gabe plants a kiss on both of their cheeks and then he pulls back to gather all the stuff he dropped by the entrance. 

“Hello, my loves. I’m gonna go dump these in our room, and then we can figure out breakfast?” Gabe says, his voice trailing off when he walks down the hall into the bedroom. 

Patrick and Pete follow close behind, vibrating with excitement. 

“We’re fresh out of food, actually. We were waiting for you to get home before we went to the store.” Pete tells him. 

“I am jetlagged as all hell, but God knows I won’t be able to sleep even if I want to. So going to the store with my two favorite boys sounds fantastic. And I get food out of it, which is a bonus.” Gabe says. He ends up changing his outfit, putting on dark grey skinny jeans and his signature purple hoodie over a shirt that Pete gave him. 

“We can all go back to sleep after breakfast.” Patrick suggests. They’re all tired from the hustle and bustle of tour. 

“Now that sounds like a plan.” Pete grins. 

xxx

Thirty minutes later finds them in the ice cream isle of the grocery store. Patrick, as always, has to be the voice of reason. Also known as the real adult, but he’s what Gabe and Pete call Bad Cop. 

Pete and Gabe have about 6 cartons of ice cream between them, attempting to dump them all in the cart without Patrick noticing. Patrick may wear glasses, but, contrary to popular belief, he is _ not  _ blind. 

“You have to put at least four of those back.” Patrick says, sternly. Sometimes they’re more like his children than his boyfriends. Pete pouts at him, but he listens. Gabe just frowns, so Patrick figures he must be too tired to whine. 

They make their way through the store, and Patrick gets all the healthy, actual food items on his list. After that, he lets Gabe and Pete wreak a little havoc. The things they put in the cart include, but are not limited to: whipped cream, chocolate chips, frosting, cupcake mix, Cheetos, Fruit Roll-Ups, pretzels, and an assortment of various kinds of candy. 

Patrick shakes his head at the amount of sugar, but he can’t really blame them. Sugar is awesome. Just, in moderation and all that.

On the car ride back, Pete drives and Patrick calls shotgun. Gabe leans between them from the back seat and sings along to the radio, with hand gestures and funny dance moves. Patrick is grinning from ear to ear, watching Pete play air guitar at the red light. Patrick sticks his hand out the window and feels the cool air ruffle his hair. He loves car rides, especially when they’re on the ride back home. 

There’s something special about the magic that happens in cars with people you love. The music, the dancing, the conversations, the energy. It might sound a little odd, but it’s one of Patrick’s favorite things. A liminal space where you feel loved and untouchable. A place where you feel safe and alive with the wind on your face. 

They all lug the groceries inside and dump them on the kitchen island. They put everything away except the ingredients for pancakes and eggs. 

Gabe is the best cook out of the three of them, but Pete and Patrick still help. Gabe puts on his favorite playlist and they dance around and sing into spoons. He lets Pete mix the pancake batter and somehow gets flour all over his pants. Patrick makes scrambled eggs, because they’re easy and also his favorite kind. 

Gabe sprinkles in the chocolate chips into the batter and they start pouring it into the pan. Gabe shows off by doing a perfect flip. When Patrick tries, he nearly drops the pancake on the floor. When Pete does it, he spills hot oil on the floor but manages to get it to land back in the pan, a little lopsided. 

Patrick shakes his head, fondly exasperated, and finds a paper towel to clean the mess up with. 

“What are we supposed to do with you?” Patrick tsks. Gabe laughs, but Pete just gives him puppy dog eyes and pouts. 

“It’s not my fault I’m a mess.” Pete grumbles. Gabe smirks and ruffles Pete’s hair. 

After that, they finish up making the pancakes and put their breakfast on plates. Pete sets the table in the kitchen and they all sit around it, legs intertwined and playing a game of socked footsie. 

Patrick eats his quickly, starving. Gabe grins at him in this tender sort of way. 

“What?” Patrick mumbles, mouth full of sweet pancake goodness. 

“Nothing,” Gabe shrugs. “You’re cute, babe.” 

“Seconded.” Pete says, his eyes full of warmth. Patrick flushes and looks down at his plate, a little smile upturning his lips. 

“Even cuter when you blush.” Pete adds, which just makes Patrick even redder in the face. They’re both laughing at him now, but Patrick can feel the love emanating off them. They’re laughing with him, not at him. 

Once they all finish eating, they head towards their bedroom. Pete kills the lights and they all strip down to their underwear. Patrick crawls into bed and gets in the middle. Pete and Gabe envelope him from either side and they become a ball of tangled limbs.

Gabe presses a kiss to his neck and Pete pecks his lips a couple of times. Patrick can feel his eyelids getting heavy. As much as he’d like to do more than kiss, they’re all collectively exhausted. He’d much rather have a nap, where he’s warm and safe tucked between them. 

Patrick rests his head on Gabe’s chest, and holds Pete’s hand that's draped over his waist before he falls asleep.

“Love you.” Patrick murmurs. Gabe and Pete reply in unison, softly in his ear.

“Love you too.” 

Patrick falls asleep, content with the universe in this moment, where it is quiet and peaceful and exactly what he always dreamed of. Between two of the loveliest men he’s ever met, he’s never felt more at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a little drabble, but i consider it a sequel to my original poly fic, which you can read [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936884)
> 
> just like last time, this fic is dedicated to ashley. happy birthday, sweetheart. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr about gabe saporta. or peterick. or any combination thereof @gothfob


End file.
